The missing piece
by timeflyer
Summary: A young man got randomly teleported to Equestria, where he meets his biggest idols. or wasn't his teleportation so random as he tought. rated T now, probably gonna rate it M later. some chapters can take long since I'm planning on LONG chapters.


The missing piece

-prologue-

Live was boring and bad like always, so I decided to go for another long night of watching My Little Pony: Friendship is magic on my IPod. These nights where mostly filled with episodes, random songs and fan fictions, lots of fan fictions. After a while I checked my clock, it was around 4 A.M. ''I think I can better try to get some sleep or I'll be a total mess tomorrow.'' I softly mumbled to myself. After 5 or 10 minutes a bright white light came into my room. ''What the frik?'' I yelled out, as I could see there was a figure in the light, but I didn't see who or what.

''Don't be afraid, I'm only taking you to where you belong, my faithful.'' The voice said, after that the light disappeared. ''What the fr -'' I fell asleep.

* * *

-chapter one-

When I awoke I noticed three things: The first was that I was lying on short soft grass. Second was that I felt a soft wind going through my hair, while I clearly can remember going to bed in my house. The last one was That I had a harsh headache, but I didn't touch a single drop of alcohol last night.

I moved my hand towards my head to check myself of any fever, but then I felt no fingers but something soft. I opened my eyes to look at the thing that was touching my head, it was a round and it didn't had any fingers. ''The hell?'' I said as I opened my eyes. Where my hand was supposed to be there was a hoof. ''O my gosh O my gosh O my gosh! Where am I? This sounds an awful lot like those fan fictions. but nonononononono this isn't possible, someone is probably messing whit me. I stood up to stand on four hooves. strangely it felt perfectly natural. I walked out of the shadow of a tree, seeing I was on the edge of a thick forest. ''This does look to much like it to be a joke and also if it is a dream... I DON'T WANT TO WAKE UP.'' I yelled out. But then curiosity overtook me: ''how in god's name is this possible? how or what did this?'' But since nobody's around here to answer it I've decided to put it aside.

'' I wonder what I look like!'' I said to myself, trying to stand up, strangely standing on 4 hooves just felt natural. I walked towards a small pool of water not far from me. I looked into the clear pool and noticed I had wings. ''SWEET I'm a Pegasus!'' I almost yelled out, while trying to move my wings... again it felt perfectly natural. Then I started to examine myself more closely: I had a black coat but whit something strange on it, on my back I had red stripes! '' gotta say, they do look good'' I commented at the stripes. For the rest I had a mane like rainbow dash, but then red whit a black highlight in it same for my tail. '' I really look like a pony from hell.'' I replied, giggling at my own comment. _'jeez, already giggling?'_

_'hang on a second.'_ I thought to myself. 'Does this mean that I'm in Equestria? and that Ponyville is here? and all the characters? And why the hell am I realizing this so late?' I almost dashed of towards a random direction but I got a hold on myself. ''Now where do I have to live? how will they take a new pony in town? I don't want to be a outcast like before! But how in the first place did I ended up here? So many questions and no answer! frik frik frik frik frikking frik frik frik frik frik frik frik fri-'' ''Whoa there fellow, you're sounding an awful lot like Pinky Pie there, and It will not be a good idea to have two pinkie's in town. But what where you saying? '' I familiar voice said above me.

''O MY GOSH!'' I said as I looked up and let out a little jump of shock '' '' ''A fan I see? Yes I'm indeed Rainbow Dash, fastest flier in all of Equestria!'' She said half giggling. ''But who are you? I've never seen a pony like you in Ponyville and what's whit the stripes?''

''I'm... uuhhhmmm... I am...-'' ''What's wrong? you're sounding like Fluttershy. Now common, how are you?'' She said impatient.

_'Quick a name... Alexander or Alex won't work here... I know it!'_ I though. ''I'm Netherwing, for the stripes: I remember that somewhere in the family there was a zebra mixed in... I'm not sure of that though. And you've probably never seen me before because I've just got into the area. I'm planning on staying in Ponyville, is it nearby?

''Well, duh. I live in Ponyville and from I can fly there in ten seconds flat!'' She said proudly. ''But since you're not the fastest young flyer in all of Equestria I'll guess it will take a minute or ten.''

''Well, I'll show you that I can fly fast!'' I said while cursing at myself for challenging Rainbow Dash. ''Are you serious?'' she laughed while rolling on her back mid-air. ''You'd better get ready!'' I said, A little irritated at what rainbow said, but she was right and I know it.. But I'm just to stubborn to suddenly drop out.

''You'd better get airborne. '' She replied. She was right, for a race I'd better go up in the air, so I started to count down:

three... I spread my wings

two... I bend my knees (''What is taking you so long? get up here!'' I heard a annoyed voice.)

ONE! I jumped as high as I could while I flapped my wings like crazy. I picked up speed and I was getting higher and higher, while going faster and faster.

'' Hey you! You'd probably want to slow down or else -'' I couldn't here Rainbow Dash anymore because of the wind around my body. Suddenly something happened, the wind blew right into my face making me lose concentration, My wings stopped moving and I kept getting slower until one point I was just in air, unable to safe myself.

'' Uh-Oh...'' I heard rainbow gulp from underneath me as I fell down. I went faster and faster and there was no way I could save myself. The ground became closer and closer, until I hitted it whit a loud thud.

''-Or else that will happen.. Jeez you fly like it's your first time. Uhmm you okay? hellooo-'' Everything went black.

I awoke, my head hurts and my 2 front legs hurt even more. I felt that I was lying on a soft bed. Two other people (I guess I should say ponies now) where talking in the room, one I recognized as Rainbow Dash, the other I wasn't sure of, I was only sure that it was female

''So who is this exactly?'' The female voice said. ''He said his name was Netherwing and something about a zebra in his family but I didn't really paid attention because... No reason.'' Rainbow Dash answered.

And what exactly happened? the female voice asked. ''Well he flew up into the air you know, like really fast but suddenly his wings stopped moving and he crashed face-first into the ground. He was flying like it was his first time but what a bit of training I think he could be pretty good. But after the crash I brought him straight here and then you came so that's what happened.'' Rainbow said.

''Didn't Derpy got cross-eyed because of falling into the ground from a great distance?'' The female pony said. _'FRIK, maybe I'm cross-eyed now! gotta check!'_ I though to myself. '' GIVE ME A MIRROR!'' I yelled while jumping out of bed, while in the middle of my jump, I froze. My body was surrounded whit purple aura. ''Hehe, now I know how that second pony was.' I mumbled to myself.

I was laid back on the bed while a certain lavender unicorn walked up to me and said whit a grin: ''calm down, you're eyes are fine, I'm Twilight Sparkle.'' she lifted her hoof but brought it down almost immediately. ''Hello miss. sparkle, I'm Netherwing. May I ask why you refused to shake my ha- hoof?'' I answered, trying to stay calm and polite.

''Well I would love to but since you're hooves are broken I just simply can't.'' She said. As she told me my hooves where broken, my mouth fell open in surprise. _'First day in Equestria as a pony and I broke my 2 hooves, way to go!'_ I said under my breath. ''Huh, did you say something?'' Twilight asked. ''No nonono not at all.'' I said putting up a smile. while looking at my two front hooves.

after a minute of silence twilight asked suddenly. ''Do you have a house to stay here in Ponyville? I heard from rainbow that you where travelling.'' ''Well, now you say it... Now, I really don't have any place to stay around here.'' I answered whit a fading smile. ''Well, you can't walk, according to Rainbow dash her story you're a very, very bad flyer and it won't look to good to see a strange Pegasus whit broken legs being lifted whit magic... So if it is all right whit Fluttershy, and knowing her kindness it is, you have to stay here for the night.'' _'Ow sweet! I can stay whit frikking Fluttershy! O my gosh I just simply love her!'_ I screamed in my mind while my face turned into a big grin.

''Well according to your face you like the idea, it is rather weird since probably didn't even meet Fluttershy but everyone has it's way.'' she said, walking out of the room. _'FRIK, I have to play this subtle, acting like I don't know... gotta be really careful now.'_ A minute or two she returned whit dragging Fluttershy along by her tail. ''No I don't want to go in, he is black and red and that just looks evil, and how sais he isn't evil? I just can't no Twilight please don't let me go in I just don't want to!'' Fluttershy said without taking a single breath.

''Uuuhmmm, hi there.'' I said whit a warm smile. ''EEEEEP'' Fluttershy squealed while burying her face in her hooves, Twilight facehoofed. ''Common Fluttershy, you're the element of kindness, you just have to push your fear away.'' Twilight said, trying to soothe Fluttershy. ''Miss Fluttershy, you have not a single reason to be afraid of me and even if I was planning on hurting you in a single way I simply couldn't because of my broken legs. And even if, I say IF I even can find a way you have two friends to defend me. But none of that will be actually needed since I just don't have a reason to hurt you since I've never actually met you.'' I said. Rainbow Dash's mouth fell open in confusion, even Twilight was a little stunned by my use of language.

''Y-you r-r-really mean t-that?'' Fluttershy stuttered while looking up at me. ''Yeah off course I mean that!'' I replied whit a warm smile. ''O-Okay then I will try to stay calm...'' Fluttershy said softly while standing up.

''Okey, now that is over we can focus on something more important, I've heard from Rainbow that there is a zebra in your family, is that true?'' Twilight Sparkle asked. ''Well yes, I don't know exactly where but I've a travelling family...'' I lied as answer on which Twilight replied: ''That is so fascinating, I would love to study you later.'' ''Uhmmm Twilight, don't you mean study WITH him?'' Rainbow Dash said. ''Hehehe, yeah study with him... that is exactly what I meant...'' Twilight replied nervously.

''But now for something more important: I've used my magic to heal your legs, they will be as good as new by tomorrow morning and if you feel like it, you can drop by the library for some books about flying.'' Twilight said to me. _'Yeah, since I'm a Pegasus I can better learn to fly or else I won't make it.'_ I though. ''Well, then tomorrow I'll head into town to look for the library.'' I said while trying to move a little in the bed, causing the blanket to fall off. ''Woops.'' I said chuckling a bit_._

''Well that is weird, your flank is blank.'' Twilight said whit a questioning tone in her voice. ''Well.. t-that's because..'' _'Shit! how am I going to safe myself from this? FRIK!' _ ''Well don't worry about it, if you don't know your special talent yet it's okay whit us, right girls?'' Twilight said, getting a agreeing nod from Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy.

_'Saved by the unicorn.' _I though to myself while letting out a sight of relief.

''But I was wondering something, can I write Princess Celestia about you? You're quite a sight whit all those stripes and a blank flank so I'm sure the princess would love to hear about you.'' Twilight Sparkle asked me. ''Well I guess that's all right... just leave the awkward flying moment out of it.'' I replied with a grin.

''Well then, I'm off home to send the letter, and before I forget: Fluttershy, is it okay for Netherwing here to stay with you? Since he has no place to go and he can't walk or fly...'' Twilight said towards Fluttershy.

''W-well I guess t-that's okay...'' Fluttershy answered. ''Well, see you girls later, and Netherwing, I hope to see you tomorrow at the library.'' Twilight said while walking out of the door.

''Well I'd better be going to, got some clouds to kick before I go to sleep.'' Rainbow Dash said while Dashing out of the window. ''Well, I guess it's just you and me know... Let me introduce myself first: My name is Netherwing, and I assume your name was Fluttershy am I right?'' I asked towards the yellow pegasus. ''uuuhm, y-yes I... am Fluttershy.'' Fluttershy mumbled.

I looked outside of the window and I saw that it was already dark. ''Well it is already dark and I feel pretty tired, so let me try to move towards a couch or something else to sleep on.'' I said, trying to get out of bed but suddenly Fluttershy rushed over to me and pushed me back in bed and said: ''oh I just can not let you do that, you are hurt and you need to rest. I will take the couch downstairs so you can stay in bed and rest.''

''No, I just cannot let you sleep on a couch! That is against the code! look, I can move my legs a little, I'll be fine.'' I said while moving my front legs a little. ''No is no mister, you are hurt and I have to take care of you! I will sleep on the couch and you will stay in my bed until you can walk.'' Fluttershy responded while making herself a little bit taller. _'ow shit, I 'd better listen before she gives me 'the stare' or something like that...' _ ''Okay fine, have it your way.'' I said with a defeated tone.

''Good, I'm going down to feed some of the animals before I go to sleep, good night.'' Fluttershy said whit a small yawn at the end. ''Sweat dreams.'' I responded, after that she walked out of the room and closed the door. _'Seriously? sweet dreams? what the frik is this place doing to me? I suddenly began to act and talk girly... or maybe I've always acted that way. But what a day... Broken my front legs, fianted and suddenly I talked pretty girly... But at the other hand I met Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle and I'm sleeping at Fluttershy's home and best of all: I AM IN FRIKKING EQUESTRIA... But what of all the people home? Aren't they going to miss me? Well, not that I did had a lot of friends and there was only one family member I knew that is still alive, and she hates me and I hate her. But still, I've lost everything I once had dear... But maybe I get a change here? Mayby I can start a howl new live here? That would be great but stil...' _ I though to myself, dropping one small tear from my eye. But then I sighted. _'According to the show this place is mostly full of happiness, maybe that happiness can help me feeling a little bit better? This place feels already more home then that stupid old student flat back in the big city's on a planet where humans fucked up big time. yes indeed, humans fucked up earth.'_

I though whit a smile which ended whit a loud yawn. ''Well, the sooner I sleep the sooner it is morning, and the sooner I will find out of this is real or not.'' I said softly whit a large grin on my face. I closed my eyes while listening at all the small critters eating and moving downstairs, after what felt like an hour I heard the critters stop eating and even more later I heard a soft humming and footsteps (_'Maybe I must start saying hoof steps?')_ after a few second they stopped and where followed by a peaceful silence, at this I fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~The next morning~

I opened my eyes with a large yawn. ''Man, I had the best dream ever!.'' I yelled out while trying to sit up straight, I noticed that I had bandages all over my arms, and I couldn't even see my fingers. ''Well that is weird, maybe-'' I was cut of by a opening door at the end of the room. ''O, I see that you are awake... I have made you breakfast but since I didn't know what you like a made you a little thing of everything.'' A sweet voice said as a yellow Pegasus walked in the room, my head started to spin. _'It really wasn't a dream was it? that... is... great! but still... well no need to get all sad en stuff now, that I will do later.'_

''uuhmm are you okay? Do you need any sort of medication?'' The yellow Pegasus, better known as Fluttershy asked. ''N-no i'm fine.. just a little bit dizzy but that is just because I'm hungry I think.'' I lied, but I had to admit that I was hungy. ''oh, okay... Here I have some breakfast for you.'' Fluttershy said whit a goofy smile. I looked at the tray that she putted down on the bed. on it where multiply plates with bread with grass between it, a few apples and even more. ''Thanks, but how am I supposed to eat this with my legs still all wrapped up?'' I said, turning my eyes away from the tray.

''Ow, S-sorry... I didn't realize that that is still on... I will remove it as quick as possible.. please don't be mad...'' Fluttershy said, while walking out of the room. A few minutes later she returned with a pair of scissors in her mouth, she walked towards me and I don't know how she did it, but after a few seconds the bandages where off. '' C-can I move them to feel if they are cured? I mean.. if it's okay with you...'' She asked while backing away a little bit.

''Off course it's okay, I don't have any experience on broken bones, and according to all these critters here I guess you had to deal with broken body parts before...'' I said, smiling at her.

''Ow... Y-yes, once this duck had a broken wing and.. ow, I don't think you want to hear that story... Tell me if it hurts.'' Fluttershy said while moving forwards and soflty taking my leg between hers, and she moved it a bit. ''Does this hurt? if it doesn't then it means you're fully recovered in this leg... ''I don't feel a thing, except for your hooves off course.'' I added with a small chuckle at Fluttershy's reaction. ''O, Okay... And does this one hurt?'' Fluttershy asked while moving my other leg. ''Not at all!'' I said happy, after Fluttershy moved her legs back I immediately jumped out of bed, almost flipping over the breakfast.

''Woops, there I almost had to eat the food of the ground.'' I said, chuckling at my bad joke. ''S-since you can walk now... Do you mind to j-join me in breakfast Downstairs in the k-kitchen? I m-mean if it is okay with you...'' I nodded at this request. Fluttershy took the trail and putted in carefully on her back, I opened the door for her and she walked trough a small hallway towards the stairs, I followed her.

_'Jeez, this his is way bigger then that the show original shows us...'_ I though to myself while looking around. There were three doors and a stairs here. _probably the bedroom, bathroom and just a study or nursery for the critters.'_ I though while we started walking down the stairs. at the bottom I saw multiply woodland critters eating of small bowls. A white rabbit jumped up in front of Fluttershy with a empty bowl in his hands. ''No angel, you already had your breakfast, and you don't want to have tummy ache.'' Fluttershy said while petting the bunny, that I knew it was called 'Angel'.

We moved towards a door, I assumed it was the kitchen , and I was right. It was just a small but comfy kitchen and to my surprise, it looked just like a human kitchen... but only smaller. Even here small woodland critters where eating. From the window you had a perfect view of a forest, I assumed that it was the Everfree forest. Fluttershy took the place of her back and put it on the table, she then took a seat on a chair. _'wait, what? a frikking chair? how are you suppose to sit on those here? like a human or like... Well I just try wath Fluttershy did.' _I though as I tried to sit on the chair...

''If you're hungry y-you can take whatever you want... I mean... if you would like to...'' Fluttershy said while pointing at the plate. _'It all looks pretty good, but I'm still not sure 'bout the whole grass thing... I'll just eat an apple or two.' _I though to myself while reaching my hand? _'god darnit start saying frikking hoof!'_ towards the apple I stopped. _'how, I mean how the frik can I grab a frikking apple?'_ I reached again, trying to move my hoof, I touched the apple, my hoof bended a little bit, and the apple kept in my hoof! I directly brought it over to my mouth and took a big, hungry bite.

After I finished the apple, I looked up to Fluttershy and saw her finishing a sandwich. ''Where is a trashcan?'' I asked. ''Uhhmmm... Just keep it on the table... I will throw it away later...'' She answered. Suddenly the door slammed open, the white bunny called angel walked in, behind him was a fox with another bunny on his back. This bunny however, was bleeding from his neck.

''OmyGoodness, what has happened to you! We need to look at that right away!'' Fluttershy screamed while pulling away the plate and laid down a white cloth over the table. She runs upstairs and after a few seconds she came back with a white case whit a large red cross on it. The fox laid the bunny carefully on the table.

Fluttershy examined the bunny, finding diagonal holes in his neck. ''Ow my... This must have been the work of a snake... and by the looks of it: a poisonous one!'' She gasped as she saw some dark liquid around the holes. ''I-I am afraid t-t-this b-bunny is beyond s-savior...'' she said, tearing up.

As I saw how much it meant to Fluttershy I decided to help as much as I can. ''F-fluttershy... I think I can help him... just let me try it... I only need a towel, 3 glasses of water and a large bowl with a small layer of water. Will you let me try this?'' I asked her. She nodded as she picked up what I asked her. When she returned a took a deep breath. _'Am I really going to do this? I'll just have to do it... how disguising it is... okay here we go... LEEEROOOY.' _I putter my face down towards the bunny's neck, I opened my mouth and putted it around the bunny's neck, I heard Fluttershy squeal but she didn't stop me. I started sucking the blood from the wounds in, after my mouth was full I moved my face towards the bowl, spitted the dark red blood and poison mixture in the bowl and took the glass in my hoof. I brought the water in my mouth, I cleaned my mouth and spitted it in the bowl again. I moved towards the bunny's body and sucked again, moved away and spitted it out , this time the blood was way brighter, close to its original color. ''okay, one more time, just to be sure...'' I said before repeating the process. When I spitted it out it was completely normal colored.

I once again spooled my mouth and spitted it out, I took the towel and cleaned my face, then I said: ''I just sucked out the poisoned blood out of the poor fellow, he's only out now because of blood lose but I think that is something you can deal with... For now just let me rest, or else that apple will find its way up.'' Fluttershy smiled at me. ''O goodness, O-off course I can do it now... I will lay him in my bed so he can rest... T-thank you...'' I just smiled when Fluttershy walked out of the room.

_'What the frik? I would've never done that back at home... Why did I did it here and now? The first frikking hurt pet I've seen here and I've saved it's live by sucking his frikking blood! that's something a lot of people will think twice about, and I just did it... What is happening? Is this place changing me or what? Ow gosh...' _

''A-are you okay?'' I heard Fluttershy's voice and snapped out of my toughts, shaking my head to get back to the real world. ''O-o sorry if I interrupted you... I just wanted to thank you for what you did for that bunny, I didn't know why but somehow I just though it was good... That it can work... Though it is the first time ever seen somepony do that... But still: I trusted you.''

''T-thank you... I just though of it... This is mostly one of the first things we do back at home when someone is stung by a bee, to suck out the poison... B-but I appreciate that you thanked me... that is something that doesn't happen an awfull lot where I come from...'' I said, remembering the horrible times on earth, my eyes started to tear.

''where you've come from sounds horrible...'' She walked over me as she saw the tears in my eyes. ''Come come, Fluttershy is here, no need to worry...'' She said soft as she hugged me. I closed my eyes and sighed. ''It wasn't that bad... But I can already tell that this place is way better...'' I wanted to tell her the truth, but this just isn't the time and place.

Fluttershy pushed herself back a little bit, her hooves on my shoulders and she looked in my eyes, I looked back. _'T-those eyes... They're beautiful! ow no... I'm not falling for a pony... I'm not a frikking furry!'_ After a few seconds I heard a repeating tap on the ground. Fluttershy and I looked towards the cause of the sound and saw Angel, how was watching us. He had a pocket watch in his hand and he was pointing at it. ''Am I forgetting something Angel? What is it?'' Fluttershy said while walking towards the white bunny. who was now pointing at me.

''I think he means that I'm forgetting something.. But what?'' I said while thinking of what I'm forgetting. ''Uuhm... weren't you supposed to meet whit Twilight? I-I can bring you there if you would like to...'' Fluttershy said. _'Woow, she really is sweet! nononono NO furry thoughts... but yes she indeed is sweet.'_

''R-really? that would be awesome! thanks!'' I said while also walking towards the white bunny. ''Well, then let's go... My house is only a small walk from Ponyville... And if you would like to I can show you the town.'' Fluttershy said, with a small sparkle in her eyes. ''Then let's go!'' I said, wanting to go out and see Ponyville.

We walked out of the door, behind us I saw Angel making a kiss gesture. _'I hope that bunny isn't suggesting what I think he is...'_ We kept on walking: '' we walked over a path between fields, at a crossroad Fluttershy stopped and said, of you go on ahead here, you will come by Sweet Apple Acres, a friend of mine lives there. To the right you will find the Everfree Forest and to the left is Ponyville, that is where we are going...'' She was right, I could see a barn surrounded by apple trees. We went on to the left.

After five minutes we were at the borders of a town that looks like it was from the middle ages, whit things like roofs of hay and cars and nu asphalted ways. The street that we are at ended at what I recognized as the town hall.

Suddenly I was tackled and I fell to the ground whit a pink pony on top of me. She had a poofy and darker pink mane. She also had three balloons as cutiemark.

''Hey I've never seen you before, I know everypony in Ponyville so that means that you're new and if you're new that means that you don't know anypony and if you don't know anypony you will be lonely but know that I met you I can introduce you to everypony and then you will have lots of friends!'' The pink earth pony almost yelled without taking any breath.

''Uuhm, Pinky? I think you can better go of him now... or else he might get hurt.'' Fluttershy said. Pinky stepped aside, allowing me to stand up. ''Well hello, my name is Netherwing. Pleased to meet you.'' Suddenly Pinky gasped loudly and ran away, after one second I couldn't see her anymore. ''Well that most certainly was weird.''

''Oh, don't mind her... She's just being Pinky Pie...'' Fluttershy said ''She one of my best friends and she lives at Sugarcube corner, the local bakery.'' We walked further into town, I received an awful lot of stares. None of them where hostile but they did make me feel uneasy. I walked a little bit closer to Fluttershy.

After a while she stopped, causing me to bump into her. ''Ow! I'm sorry! Are you okay?'' I quickly said. ''Y-yes I am fine… Well, we are now in the middle of the town… This here is the town hall and over there you see the spa.'' She pointed towards a building, the door was open so I could see a desk whit a blue coated earth pony behind it. Then she pointed at a direction. ''Over there is my friend's Rarity's home… She also owns the Carousel Boutique… Shall we go there now?'' ''I'll follow you'' I answered whit a smile.

We walked towards the direction Fluttershy pointed at and after a while we found ourselves just out of town, in front of us a few tents but in the middle one big, carousel like building. ''That's Carousel Boutique?'' I asked _'jesus! That thing is way bigger than in the show!'_ ''Y-yes… this is it, do you want to enter? T-then you can meet my friend Rarity…'' ''Like I said before: I'll follow you'' I said.

She opened the door and a bell started to ring. ''~I'm coming.~'' A half singing voice said. A door opened and it revealed a beautiful white unicorn, whit a purple curly mane and tail. ''Well Fluttershy, darling. What a nice surprise to see you and- O, who is this?'' Rarity said while walking towards me whit surprised eyes. ''Well you most certainly are a pony, that's not a insult. But darling tell me, how did you get those stripes? But let us first introduce portably: I am Rarity, designer and owned of this establishment.'' She lifted her hoof. I also lifted my hoof and said: "Nice to meet you madam, My name is netherwing, traveler.'' We shook hooves.

''Well I must say those stripes are pretty fashionable, but how did you get them?'' Rarity asked while eyeing my stripes, what causes me to back away a little bit. ''W-well, I…. uuuhm…'' She came a little closer, her eyes went even bigger out of curiosity. ''Can you please tell me how you did got them? Probable something in genes but I'm not sure.'' I fell backward whit Rarity looking at me whit big eyes. '' I-I… Y-yes… C-can you p-please stop questioning… N-not to b-be rude…''

''O, sorry darling. I did not mend to startle you. Please take my apologies.'' Rarity said whit guild in her voice while doing a few steps behind. ''T-thank you ma'am I-I just get a little nervous sometimes… All those questions…'' A shiver went down my spine. ''Well then it's a good thing you met fluttershy. She's the most timed pony I know! But…- ~~IDEA!~~'' She suddenly yelled. ''I'm going to make you a nice little outfit! It will be free of charge and I'll make it perfect fitting whit those stripes!'' She ran out of the room and came a few seconds later whit measuring tape.

''Uuhmm… I really can't accept such an offer…. I don't have anything on me right now so I also can't pay you… So I really can't take it!'' I said, while rarity was binding the measuring tape around my legs. ''Nonsense! I've never made anything for a zebra or a zebra like, you just gave me new inspiration for fashion and that's anough payment for me!'' She said, she measured my belly, back and neck. ''Well, I'm going to work on your suit now! Off you go, chop cop! And Fluttershy darling, I have to tell you something before you go.'' She pushed me out of the door.

After a few minutes Fluttershy walked out of the door. ''What was that all about?'' I asked her. ''S-she just wanted to tell me something… But if we go back to the center of the town you can see the market… and meet another friend of mine.'' She said _'dude, she's changing the subject! If we go on whit questioning her we will now what they were talking about in a few minutes!... No! that would be mean! Jesus, Am I really having a conversation whit my mind… Well as long as it is in my mind it's okay I guess… But that last friend, Isn't that Applejack? Guess so, I mean she does sell apples on the market. Hehe going to meat a redneck. She isn't a redneck, she just has a cool accent! Yeah.. got to give you that one… woa, I'm really having a conversation whit me mind… Still nothing wrong whit me.'_

For the second time I bumped into fluttershy, this time because I was deep in thoughts. This time it was harden and Fluttershy fell. ''Ow darnit! Not again.'' I gave fluttershy a hoof to help her up. ''A-are you okay? I'm sorry that I keep bumping into you… I just get lost in my thoughts and-'' ''Hi there Fluttershy, what ya doing at the Market today?'' A orange pony whit a blond mane and tail, topped whit a cowboy had said. ''And how's this fella? Nice to meet ya!'' The farm pony grabbed my hoof whit her two front hooves and shaked it forcefully. ''Uuuhm… I'm Netherwing… Nice to meet you.'' I answered. ''Netherwing ya say? That's a weird name you got there partner! But I gotta go, doing some apple stuff ya know.'' She walked back towards her apple stand, and told her big brother something, then she walked away.

'_That girl is an horrible liar!'_ I though while looking at applejack's face. ''O my, I totally forgot... If you don't go to the library right now you might be late for your meeting with Twilight'' Fluttershy said. ''Huh? But Twilight said somewhere today... not right away in the morning.'' I answered confused. ''O-o really? I mean: no, she said r-right away, the library is over there.'' fluttershy pointed towards a street.

We walked in the street and stopped before a large tree. _'Jesus frikking Christ! this whole place is way bigger then seen in the show!'_ ''W-well, here we are... I need to go back to take a look at that bunny and feed some animals... I guess I will see you later... Bye.'' Fluttershy walked away. ''see you!'' I yelled after her.

I knocked on the door. ''Yeah, yeah... I'm coming.'' Said an annoyed male voice. The door slammed open revealing a small, purple lizard whit green scales on his back. He looked confused towards me but after a few seconds he said: ''Ah, you must be the guy where Twilight was talking about, I'm spike.'' He said. ''Well nice to meet you Spike, I'm Netherwing.'' I replied.

''Spike? How's there?'' A voice yelled from upstairs. I heard a pair of hooves coming down the stairs and the purple unicorn called Twilight Sparkle appeared. ''Netherwing! good that you made it. I assumed Fluttershy dropped you off? But let's get to books.'' She said happily. _'That girl sure loves books... I hope I won't be suck into to hard words and such... though I do know some...'_ ''If that's why you wanted me here then let's do that.'' I replied with a awkward grin.

''Well, I wanted to discuss the quantum theory and after that some of the physical laws, which are complete nonsense off course and then-'' ''Woa Twilight... Can I ask you one question?'' I interrupted her. ''Ask away.'' ''What, I mean what the frik are you talking about? Not to be rude, I know some of those subjects but I'm studying medicines and my interest goes to history and animals! Nothing science related and besides, I was hoping to find some books about subjects like flying.'' Twilight looked disappointed but after a few seconds she looked up again. ''Well why didn't you say that immidiatly? Up here is the section for flying.''

She leaded me upstairs into a room, there where a lot of books there, just like in the other rooms but here also was a glass door whit a balcony behind it. ''C-can you get me a book about basic flying?'' I asked half whispering. ''Well off course, you don't need to be shy about the fact that you can't fly.'' _'That actually hurt... Push her of the balcony for insulting you! SHUT UP.. Seriously buck you brain! Why are you always having this killer thoughts about every, single FRIKKING PERSON OR PONY! THE FRIK DO YOU WANT ME TO END UP IN JAIL OR WHAT? AND EVEN WORSE: I LOOK LIKE A FRIKKING MADMAN BY ARGUING WHIT MYSELF ALL FRIKKING DAY LONG! JESUS CRHIST, IF YOU DON'T STOP I'M GOING TO F-' _''Are you okay? You're looking really mad and you just stand there like you're some sort of mannequin...'' I now realized that before me stood Twilight, whit a concerned look on her face.

"I-I'm sorry! I was just caught in my thoughts... y-yes that's it.. totally caught in my perfectly normal thoughts, thoughts without any wrong things in it...'' I said while looking around for a way out. ''B-but did you find a book? I hope you found a good back, is that it?'' I quickly changed the subject.

''Well yes, this is it.'' Suddenly there where a few knocks on the door.'' Well, you just start reading and I'll get that.'' Twilight moved out of the room and closed the door. I opened the book. ''WHAT THE FRIK'' I yelled out. ''This is a frikking children's book! Well, I don't really think that there actually is a basic flying book for adults... Well let's just start.'' I dropped the book in the middle of the ground, laid down beside it and opened it at the first page to find the summary. ''Guess I'll just start from the beginning. After what felt like fifteen minutes Twilight returned. ''Ow sorry, didn't mean to interrupt you in your book. Here are a few more books about this subject.'' She used her magic to levitate a few down. ''You just enjoy yourself here, I need to do some things downstairs.'' Whit that she closed the door behind her.

''That was odd, but well... let's just read on.'' After a clean hour of reading I decided to practice what I've learned. ''Hehe, I don't think twilight wants me to take my second flight in the library.'' I chuckled and walked towards the balcony. I spread my wings, bent my knees a little. ''On the count of three.''

''one... two... THREE'' I jumped while slowly flapping my wings. I was a feet of the balcony whit my head almost in the leafs of the three. ''BUCK YEAH! I'M FRIKKING FLYING!'' I yelled out. Everypony on the street before the library was looking at me _'crap, CRAP! retreat.. retreat!' _I awkwardly landed on the ground while backing away. Once back in the library I flew a bit up again. flew a bit to the right and then a bit to the left. ''Well this isn't to hard...'' I landed on the ground and picked up the advanced flying book, this one was way more mature. ''Well, here goes nothing.''

After a hour or two I finished the book and got the Guide to Advanced Flying volume two. After another two hours it went dark. ''I guess there are lamps here... Just need to find a candle and then find the light sw-'' Suddenly there was a purple flash in the room and there where 4 lighted candles. _'I guess I should thank Twilight for that...' _I dropped my book between the four candles and went on reading. After volume two I went to volume three. Halfway the door opened and Twilight entered the room. ''Hi there, it's already pretty late, can I discuss something whit you downstairs?'' She asked. ''Off course, just need to put out those candles and then I'll follow you.'' ''Just let me do those, she lifted the candles and the disappeared whit a small purple flash. ''If you would follow me.'' She said whit a smile. I followed her down the stairs.

once down the stairs I said: ''Why is it so dark in here? Is there a problem whit the electricity or-'' ''SURPRISE'' the light went on and what looked like a hundred ponies appeared. ''HOLY FRIKING HELL!'' I yelled out while jumping out of fear. Almost all the ponies went laughing for a clear ten seconds, after that most of them went there own way in the party but six ponies where coming towards me. _'Jesus Christ I've should've seen this coming... Now everyone thinks I'm a pussy... Well this can't be worse...'_ The six ponies who where now standing in front of me where the six ponies I've already met: From left to right: Twilight sparkle, Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, a bouncing Pinky Pie and a laughing Rainbow Dash.

''Woa, it's just you six... I first though that somepony wanted to scare the living crap out of me... Then I realized SOMEPONYS ability to set up a giant party within a few hours...'' I said, pointing towards Pinky Pie whit my eyes. Suddenly without warning Pinky Pie let out a giant amount of words. ''Hi there I'm Pinky Pie we've met before but then I realized that I've never met you before but now I've met you and everpony else in Ponyville has also met you so that means that everypony wanted to come to your welcome party and that means that everypony wanted to meet you and that means that everypony wanted to be your friend-'' My head was spinning from the overflow of words, the only thing I could hear where Pinky's words... _'THE HORROR, RETREAT OF YOU WOULD LIKE TO KEEP YOUR EARS! RE-FRIKKING-TREAT!' _Suddenly I snapped out of my confusion and I could see clearly.''-then the cow said against the chicken: Hey do you want to be my friend? So the chicken says:-'' ''please stop it... in the name of all that is good MAKE IT STOP, and since when where we talking about cows and chickens?'' I almost yelled out. What I saw before me made me fall on the ground from laughter. Twilight and applejack had there eyes closed and there mouth wide open, Rarity has fainted and Fluttershy was almost fainting. But the best thing was rainbow Dash, she was sitting on the ground, her eyes where spinning and her mouth was open, there was a small drop of drool at the corner of her mouth.

Pinky stopped talking and walked up to me. She also looked at her five friends and also started laughing. We where rolling on the ground of laughter for what felt a minute or two. I stood up, still snickering and saw that Twilight and Applejack allready where recovering. I walked up to Rainbow Dash. ''I know the fastes way to get her out of this state, can I?'' I asked Pinky. ''Off course, you can do anything to help dashi.'' I chuckled while preparing my hoof, I gave her a hard hit against her cheek. ''W-what happened? Is Pinky still talking? and - ouch! why did you do that?" She said while rubbing her cheek. ''Well it was this or ice-cold water, I think you would prefer this.'' I then walked over towards the fainted rarity and lifted her on my back. ''Wait, what are you going to do whit her?'' Twilight half-yelled. ''I'm going to drop her somewhere comfortable, do you really think we could have her lying on the ground the whole time? Do you have anything like a bed or a chair close?'' Twilight pointed towards the stairs. ''Just drop her on my bed.'' I walked up the stairs.

I was upstairs, looking for which room Twilight's bedroom was, after opening a few doors I finally found it. I laid Rarity down and dropped the blanker over her body. I walked of the room and before I closed the door I heard: ''Thank you.'' From the bed. I smiled. Without reason I took of in the air and flew downstairs. When I came down I noticed that the other five all had recovered, while Pinky Pie was still laughing.

''Look who has learned to fly.'' Rainbow Dash said whit a grin on his face. ''What do you mean Dashi?'' Pinky asked while Applejack also looked confused. ''He's also a Pegasus so it would be normal that he can fly.'' She bounced up to me. ''Or aren't you a pegasus?'' I landed on the ground and walked up to the others. ''Well, let's just say when I first enter Ponyville I had some... 'complications' involving a certain rainbow colored Pegasus...'' Applejack seemed to get the hint but Pinky Pie sure didn't. ''Is this a guessing game? Who could it be? A rainbow colored Pegasus... wait I know it! It was... No it can't be her... maybe... nonono it is d-'' ''Pinky he means me!'' Rainbow Dash interrupted her.

''You said you didn't had any living arrangement here, Rainbow found you without any bags or something so I guess need a place to stay.'' Twilight said out of the nothing. _'aw shit, didn't tough of that.. maybe this will end out like one of those fan fictions where I end up staying at one of the houses of the main six... Well, live isn't a story but I sure-a-sure hope it can be... Still I can't be begging for anymore favors since I'm in frikking Equestria!' _ ''Well...'' I looked to the ground. '' I don't have anything whit me, no currency, no tent... Literally nothing. But hey, I guess sleeping under the stars can be okay I guess.'' Rarity came down and walked up to us. '' Sleeping under the stars? Darling that is simply one of the worst things that can happen, I think we can find you a nice little house here in Ponyville, or are you still travelling?''

_'Holy crap, I almost forgot! Well I think the best thing... and the coolest thing for me would to just stay here in Ponyville.' _''You know, I think I'm going to settle here...'' After saying that Rarity walked up to me. ''Well then we must first find you a temporary house, I would give you a bed in my house but I can't let you sleep on the couch and all the other beds are taken. Rainbow's house is up in the cloud and according to a story I've heard earlier.'' she looked at Rainbow Dash who looked away wisseling. ''You aren't the best flyer so a house up there wouldn't be a good idea.''

''My guest room was the room you where just in... Filled whit books.'' Twilight said. ''Well Ah would be happy to invite ya'll to mah house but we ain't got no guest rooms...'' Applejack said, after that she looked towards Pinky and Fluttershy. ''Oh oh! you Could sleep at my place! Then we can party all night at a non-stop slumber party! Then we can drink punch, play games and-'' ''I'm really sorry Pinky... But I kinda prefer around the eight hours sleep...'' I interrupted. ''Okidokiloky! I understand!'' Pinky said while she started bouncing again. _'High on sugar and drunk from punch? Jesus this girl is a walking party..!' _Al eyes went to Fluttershy. Who realized what was going on. ''I-I d-do have a g-guest room... Is... I mean...'' Suddenly Rarity interupted. '' ~IDEA~, Thrust me, just let this topic rest for now... This will end up right. Netherwing, why don't you meet a bit whit the other ponies here? Girls can I talk to you for a minute?'' I walked away from the six, looking around. Some ponies I recognized as background characters. I walked up to what I though was a bar or something like that. On the table where multiply bottles whit drinks.

''Is that? Really? FRIKKING ALCOHOL!'' I yelled out. I ran towards the table and looked at all the drinks. ''Hey... That looks that it could be... apple cider? I wonder if I've heard it's alcoholic for horses, and if it is as good as Rainbow Dash mentioned in that one episode... Well gotta try.'' I whispered to myself while taking a mug and walked towards the keg, hold my mug under it and opened it. I closed it and slowly took a sip. _'HOLY FRIKKING CHRIST THIS STUFF IS FRIKKING GOOD AS HELL!.' _My mind yelled out. downed the mug. My mouth screamed for more but my mind told me that I wanted to be sober for this party. Suddenly a hoof tapped on my shoulder. I turned around to see three mares. Three I almost recognized immediately.

''Aren't you the new pony where this party is being hosted for? My name is Lyra, next to me is Bon Bon and on the other side is Berry Punch.'' The pony called Lyra said. ''Well nice to meet you, my name is Netherwing and I'm indeed the new pony in town but I guess I need to thank the three of you for coming to my welcoming party?'' Berry punch walked a little bit closer to me and said: ''Pinky's party's are the best and besides... We always come to a welcoming party for a new stallion.''She ended the sentence whit a wink. The other 2 looked a bit shocked at Berry punch. ''Berry, common not this again!'' Bon Bon said whit a sigh. ''I'm sorry for my friend here... see, here in Ponyville there is a rather small percentage of stallions and Berry Punch over here always tries to hit on a new stallion in town...'' Lyra explained. ''Not true!'' I heard Berry Punch yell on the background.

''Well, I uuuhmmmm see that as an compliment? Let's keep it at that... Well I need to go somewhere else.. See you.'' I said walking away. While walking around the library I heard a few ponies say: ''Welcome to Ponyville.'' and other greetings. I was going to get another drink when I noticed Rainbow Dash standing around. I walked up to her. _'I wonder... I'm just going to ask her.'_ ''Hi Netherwing, do you need something?'' She said before I could open my mouth.'' ''Well, actually I wanted to ask you something... But I think you will get angry if I asked it.'' She looked me in the eyes and chuckled.'' Ask away, or are you going to be a chicken?'' _'Well, here's something I've been wondering since the first episode.' _I sighed. ''Okay here comes the question... A-are you a l-lesbian?'' I asked half whispering. Rainbow Dash looked at me and then sighed. ''I get why you think that, no I'm not mad. But do I look that gay?'' I shook my head. ''But if you have to know, No I'm not a lesbian, but I am bisexual.'' She looked away. _'Not really a big surprise... From both a bit, I'm cool whit that.' _''Hey, why so sad? I won't judge you, I even think it's cool that you accept it.'' She looked at me and smiled. ''How much cooler am I know?'' She asked. ''Twenty percent.'' I answered. Rainbow Dash started to chuckle. After a few seconds she asked: '' And what's the deal whit you?'' _'Wait wait wait... is she asking if I'm gay or straight? nah, only fair since I asked it to...'_ ''W-well, to tell the t-truth... I'm also b-bisexual.'' I said slowly whit a small smile. Dash's smile widened into a grin. ''Sooo did you ever had a stallion?'' _'And suddenly she wants to know everything...why the frik shall I tell someon- PONY I'd just met everything? well/ Just tell her... as long as I don't tell to much we'll be fine!'_ ''A-actually no... I'd never dated a ma-stallion before...'' ''So then I guess you had a few mares on your travels.'' She interrupted me. _'PLEASE GOD, CELESTIA ANYONE, this conversation is getting to awkward for me!'_ ''W-well... I... Y-you see...'' ''Rainbow Dash, do you mind if I borrow our friend over here for a while?'' a voice interrupted me. I turned around to see Rarity standing behind me. ''Well off course not. See you later Netherwing.''

Rarity pulled me towards the other side of the library, see stopped and looked at me. _'God thank you for sending her... guess I do owe her one now, IF she knows what she just did for me.' _and almost as if she could read my mind she suddenly spoke up: ''You're welcome darling, I just saw you standing there in this awkward stance and I just knew I had to help you, no need to thank me.'' ''B-but I do need to thank you! That conversation just know was a little bit to uncomfortable for me!'' Suddenly out of the corned of my eye I spotted Fluttershy walking upstairs, whit her face down. ''I'm awfully sorry Rarity but there is another place I need to be right now.'' I said as I walked towards the stairs.

I lifted up in the air, just of the ground and silently followed Fluttershy upstairs. One upstairs Fluttershy went into the room I dropped Rarity a while ago, Twilight's bedroom. Before the door closed I quickly moved my hoof between them, I closed the door but left a small crack open for me to spy trough, I noticed Fluttershy opening the glass door towards a balcony. A saw her trough the glass, she sited down. _'Woohoo, we just spied someone... SOMEPONY just to find her enjoying the view... Am I that paranoid?'_ Then I saw Fluttershy's head moving a little bit, she turned her head and almost saw me, I quickly closed the door but I noticed one thing. _'holy shit, almost caught... But hey? Wasn't that a tear? If I'd go now this will come back and haunt me, DARNIT, I hate my conscience! But how do you talk to someone who is probably hurt but you don't know how? Well as I've said so many times: I'm going to throw myself in the deep and I hope I can climb out.'_

I opened the door and walked towards the glass door, Fluttershy was looking in the distance again. I slowly opened the door. Fluttershy didn't noticed me. I tapped her shoulder, she jumped in the turned around while squeaking. ''Ow, N-n-Netherwing.. I-it's you...'' She softly whispered. ''Mind if I join you?'' She nodded and I sat down next to her. There was a long silence, except for some soft sobbing of Fluttershy. _'darn, I need to start a conversation, I can't just ask 'Hey Fluttershy, What's up?' Hmmm, just start a conversation...'_ I looked towards Fluttershy. ''Such a beautiful night...'' I said while looking up at the stars. ''I-I Don't really l-like the n-n-night... It's so dark...'' She replied, this was followed by a awkward silence. _'Well time for plan B... Just ask it...' _I turned once again towards Fluttershy. ''Imight not be the right pony to ask this... probably not even the right pony to talk to you but please tell me, what is wrong?'' She looked at me, still tears in her eyes. ''D-don't worry... I j-just need to g-get this of m-m-my hearth... It's j-just that I-I'm holding e-everypony back... T-t-they act like t-they l-l-like me b-b-but I-I-I'm S-'' ''Fluttershy stop please, take a deep breath and just... Relax... And just start when you're ready for it...'' She looked away and took a deep breath, after a few minutes her breath became stable and she started: I feel l-like I'm holding everypony back... They say they l-like me but after w-whit D-D-Discord told me I started thinking... A-and he was right... A-and because of this I-I feel so alone... nothing else j-j-just a-alone...'' She looked away. _'ow darnit... I'm sure that her friends don't hate her or anything... But how do you convince someone? ~sing~ NO, I ALLWAYS GET A FRIKKING SONG IN MY HEAD, THIS ISN'T THE FRIKKING TIME! W-wait... That song... It might work... I hope I sing better here for some magical reason then I did back home...'_

I cleared my throat. ''Listen Fluttershy, I'm really not the pony for this but I want to help... I don't know how, I'm not good in this kind of situations... But I really want to help... And my way to express myself is trough singing, don't take my wrong but when I'm angry, sad or happy... I sing.'' Fluttershy looked at me whit a soft smile. ''You can sing if y-you would l-like to... A-and maybe i-it helps?'' I sighted... closed my eyes and took a deep breath. _'okay... here goes nothing...' _

_''__you are not alone  
For I am here with you  
Though you're far away  
I am here to stay_

You are not alone  
I am here with you  
Though we're far apart  
You're always in my heart  
You are not alone''

As I stopped and opened my eyes I saw Fluttershy whit large eyes staring at me, a watery smile on her face. Suddenly I heard the door behind my slam open and before I could turn around I was being tackled to the ground. ''Darling, that was just one of the sweetest things.'' I recognized Rarity's voice. I was turned around and I found four ponies starring at me, six if you would count Fluttershy, who was still sitting on her spot. And Rainbow Dash, who was standing in the background enjoying the scene.

The five (yes five, Rainbow doesn't hug.) Circled around me and started hugging me. _'So now I'm being hugged by five ponies I've adored for over a year... I hope nothing 'unpleasant' will happened...'_ I felt the blood in my body going a bit faster and I started to blush. _'NONONONO Dead kitties... dead kitties... dead kitties..' _I managed controlled my blood a bit but my blush stayed.

After a few seconds the hug loosened and I managed to break out of it. ''What the frik is going on!'' I asked whit an angry voice. _'I guess that came out a little bit mean...'_ Fluttershy was the first one to speak up. ''I-I'm Te-terribly sorry... I-I-... We...-'' Rarity interrupted her. ''What she tries to tell is that we just... where 'testing' you...'' At those words I felt my anger raise. I saw that Rarity took a step back out of... fear? I was about to yell out when a voice in my mind hold me back... My conscience. _'Actually, it's only fair... I mean I'm new, I look strange and I need a place to stay. Only place where I can stay is Fluttershy's house, well, not that that has been cleared up yet...' _I took a deep breath.

''Well... I kinda guess why you where testing me... I'm sorry for losing my temper so fast...'' I stared at the ground, a little embarrassed. ''Well don't be worried Sugarcube, some off 'us just lose there temper a bit faster. But I gotta agree that this wasn't tha best way to 'test' somepony.'' I looked up and smiled. ''T-thanks...'' Rarity walked up once more. ''Well girls, I think we all can agree that Netherwing here has a place to stay.'' I looked around confused, the other five ponies just nodded. ''What are you up to?'' I asked curiously.

''Well darling, what we mean to say is that you can stay at Fluttershy's house for a while.'' I blinked and looked at Fluttershy, how nodded in agreement. ''S-seriously? No jokes or anything?'' Fluttershy nodded again. ''ow THANK YOU.'' I yelled out happily while starting to bounce around. after a few seconds I realized what I was doing and I stopped. ''I mean, thank you very much.'' I noticed Pinkie Pie and Rainbow dash rolling around in laughter, Twilight holding back a giggle. Applejack had also hard times holding back some laughter. Rarity was standing a bit shocked and Fluttershy was just smiling .

''There is only one thing that is bothering me right now.'' That was a lie off course but I couldn't tell them that I'm some flesh eating human who actually thinks he's high as hell. ''And that is?'' Twilight asked. ''Why are we up here while there is a party downstairs?'' All ponies looked up and we walked downstairs to join the party.

* * *

**A/N: this, was, COOL, the first 9k words where written whiting two days, last K was hellish... hope U enjoyed and R&R :) brohoof! /)(\**


End file.
